


Consumers

by ValidEmail (orphan_account)



Series: Spooky Stories to Tell in the Dark [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gay, I'm so so sorry, LMAO, M/M, actually, i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ValidEmail
Summary: Marvin Gerswhin and his boyfriend, Whizzer Brown, are almost twenty-one, ready to rush off to explore the world once they reach their needed amount of cash from working at a practically dead supermarket. When Marvin begins to suspect something is strange about the elderly that patrol the store during the night shifts, he realizes a dark secret that had been hidden from him, his best friend, Charlotte, and Whizzer for the entirety of their stay there - they are the true merchandise.(Based on the episode "Consumers," of the television series Ghost Stories, since Christian Borle had played the main character)





	Consumers

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly my favorite one of the stories so far

**_“Attention, viewers. In Aisle 1, we are featuring Marvin Gershwin, slacker supreme. Two days short of his 21st birthday, Marvin is idling at the crossroads. Sitting there in life's barcalounger, channel-surfing through a series of insignificant jobs. Marvin and millions like him are the future of our country. God help us.”_ **

 

Marvin Gershwin managed to slip unnoticed past the manager, grabbing a bag of bread off the nearest shelf. Untwisting the top, he took out two slices of bread, and held them tightly in his teeth for safe keeping. Placing the bag back on the shelf, he trudged over to the deli section, grabbing a piece of salami off a free sample rack. Ducking into the condiments aisle, he took out the slices to place the salami on with one hand, the other cracking open a jar of mayonnaise. Spreading it onto his sandwhich with his bare hand, he snickered at the noise it made and slipped it back into place. As he pressed the sandwich together, he took a bite from the top of it, grinning at the taste of stolen food. There was a tap on his shoulder, and he leapt about ten feet in the air to see Charlotte standing behind him, an open carton of milk held in her dark hand. He laughed thankfully, and whapped her lightly on the arm.

 

“Dude!” He chuckled, taking the milk from her hand. “Don’t ever do that again.” Charlotte smirked mischievously down at the sandwich in his hand, shrugging nonchalantly as she always would. She then glanced up, and made a sound similar to a duck being choked. Knocking her knuckles against Marvin’s jacket, she forced him to glance up, both teenagers watching Mendel speak to an elderly black woman.

 

“Is that Mendel?” Charlotte scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows. “What an actual asshole.” Marvin nodded his agreement, and was about to speak, when their boss appeared in between them. Slapping his hands onto their shoulders, the duo of best friends shared a tired look.

 

“Mendel’s going places,” Mr. Kravitz told them, a strange smile on his face. “You might want to follow in his footsteps. Starting with not stealing food off the shelves.” Marvin wiped his jacket against his nose, avoiding eye contact with his boss.

 

“Hello, Mr. Kravitz,” Charlotte greeted, attempting not to break out into giggles at Marvin’s expression. He took a swig from the milk carton.

 

“If you two are done here, I could use your help on aisle three. There’s shelves to stock,” He told them, and then Charlotte stepped aside to let him pass. Marvin shot Charlotte his signature toothy grin, causing her to erupt into a fit of snickers.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kravitz,” They simultaneously replied with, Charlotte’s laughter bubbling through her mouth. Marvin followed, snorting through his nose.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

Marvin punched in his time card, Charlotte slipping on her apron beside him. He sighed slightly, before shaking his head and putting the time card back into it’s holder.

 

“That shit was close,” Marvin told her, Charlotte beginning to pick at her nails. She flicked them at one another, as if they were fighting each other.

 

“Man, don’t sweat it. This is like the holy grail of non-jobs,” Charlotte then snuck a peek at her watch, Marvin sliding on his apron as well. “Mr. Kravitz is way too laid back to fire us for pulling that sort of stupid shit.”

 

“Right,” Marvin laughed, rolling his shoulders back. He glanced down at the tiled flooring, contemplating whether or not to mop it, when Charlotte wagged two beef sticks in his face.

 

“Want one?” She held them out to him. Marvin watched them for a moment, before digging into his pocket and pulling out an identical beef stick.

 

“Already got my own,” He responded, the two bursting into idiotic laughter. Charlotte clapped him on the shoulder, and then marched out of the Employee’s Only room. As the door swung back and forth, Marvin caught the eye of one of the elderly people that usually wandered around the store at night - a chill ran down his back.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

“Good evening! Would you like to try some Senior Spicy Chili?” Whizzer questioned the sweet elderly woman in front of him, a soft smile spreading onto his features. She shook her head, but patted his hand. He glanced down at it in slight confusion, but lifted his gaze once more to see Marvin standing in front of him. His smile grew larger, and a bit seductive. Marvin shot him a look similar to that of his own, before reaching down and chugging a cup of the salsa. Whizzer raised an eyebrow as Marvin chewed it, then scrunched up his face.

 

“God, that’s absolutely disgusting,” He managed, lifting up a napkin to spit it out in. Whizzer giggling girlishly, nodding along with him.

 

“Tell me about it,” Whizzer spoke. “You’re late.” His face hardened just slightly, after years of mistrust and misuse. Marvin wiped off the remaining salsa from his lips.

 

“I needed nourishment,” He explained, leaning on the free sample table just slightly. “What’s the deal with Mendel? Saw him with that assistant manager badge when I came in.” Whizzer leaned forward just slightly, the sombrero hanging of his back banging against his spine.

 

“Mr. Kravitz promoted him, to assistant manager,” Whizzer gestured with his head towards Mendel, who was once again speaking to the elderly black woman. The two were watching Charlotte stack the shelves as they did so, almost falling asleep at her post. “He’s got the disease.”

 

“Yeah,” Marvin smirked. “His parents had it, and passed it onto him. It’s a conspiracy.” Whizzer snorted, his nose crinkling at the edges just slightly. Marvin marveled at how cute he could be without even trying.

 

“Wanna hurl?” Marvin questioned, moving over to stand beside Whizzer. He pulled out a wrinkled up piece of paper from his back pocket, Whizzer standing at it in confusion. He handed the envelope over to his boyfriend, who furrowed his eyebrows but opened it up nonetheless. Scanning the acceptance letter, his eyes widened noticeably.

 

“College?” Whizzer scoffed, Marvin yanking the paper from his hand in annoyance. Nodding, he huffed as he reread the letter of acceptance.

 

“My parents pulled one on me. Said I should have another opinion besides ‘rotting in that boy’s arms,’” Marvin grunted, Whizzer staring distastefully at the letter clutched in his boyfriend’s shaking hands.

 

“Well, you aren’t gonna go, right?” Whizzer glanced down at him imploringly, big eyes shining. Marvin shook his head confidently.

 

“Luckily, I intercepted,” Marvin bumped their hips together, before crunching up the acceptance letter into a ball. He dropped it into the salsa, and picked up the spoon. Whizzer watched in strange fascination as his boyfriend proceeded to cover the paper ball with salsa.

 

“No one’s gonna bust our plans,” Marvin promised him, taking Whizzer’s hands into his own. He leaned in for a kiss, Whizzer smirking as he allowed his boyfriend to do so. Just before their lips pressed together, though, Marvin moved back to see an elderly woman pushing her husband in a wheelchair stroll past them. The same chill from before ran down his back, Whizzer staring at him worriedly.

 

“Look at them,” Whizzer pursed his lips, watching with an upturned lip as they turned down one aisle or another. “They look so… sad.”

 

“Of course they’re bummed. They’re old,” Marvin agreed. “They live in that retirement hole over by the bowling arena we go to on Saturdays. This is the most exercise they’ll get all week.”

 

“They’re the only ones who ever show up here at night,” Whizzer commented. “And they never even buy any of this shit.”

 

“That’s so Twilight-Zone,” Marvin stared as they walked away, Whizzer’s gaze following his dutifully.

 

“It’s completely Zone,” Whizzer told him. “Getting old looks like a sucky situation.” Marvin shook his head, and leaned towards his boyfriend once more.

 

“Whiz, we’re not gonna be like that,” He promised. He was about to try to kiss Whizzer once more, when Mendel began walking towards them. Marvin rolled his eyes. “Look, it’s Mister Joe Serious.” He pointed a gloved finger towards Whizzer, who grinned at his boyfriend dopily.

 

“I’ll catch you on the flip-flop,” He ordered, Whizzer nodded. His boyfriend resituated himself at the food sample desk, and Marvin rushed away before Mendel could catch him slacking off.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

“I’m telling you man, once I get through another two months here, it’s off to Paris for the three of us,” Marvin chuckled as he scooped up a pack of soda cans, placing them on the lower shelf carefully. Charlotte squatted beside him, also stacking away items.

 

“What are you, brainsick, dude?” Charlotte scoffed, Marvin shooting her a confused scowl. “No one takes their partner off to Europe. You’re gonna go down in flames.” Marvin blinked in slight surprise, and turned away from the job at hand.

 

“How do you figure?” Marvin raised an uninterested eyebrow, temper already flaring. Charlotte rolled her eyes at her best friend, and then scooped up a single root beer can beside her.

 

“You see this root beer?” She pointed a finger towards it, Marvin watching it vapidly. “Sure, it might taste good on it’s own, but drink it with a hamburger, and you’ve got a _wicked_ combination.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Marvin let out a nervous laugh, reaching over to stack another six pack onto the shelf.

 

“I’m talking about the key to the gravy train, my man!” Charlotte motioned with her hands wildly, a tendency for when she’d get over excited about something.

 

“Listen, Euro dudes love guys like you,” Charlotte told him, wrapping a hand around his shoulder. Marvin glanced up through his unruly curls. “And Euro ladies loo-ove girls like me. We’re westerners. Something different.”

 

“It’s the accent, dude,” She marveled, letting go to give him a reassuring thumbs-up. “Everyone over there loves the accent.”

 

“You gotta dump Whizzer,” She pressed fervently, Marvin shaking his head firmly. “I mean, how else are you gonna get laid with that old ball-and-chain hangin’ around?”

 

“I’m not looking to get smashed, dude,” Marvin replied, slamming down the next soda can set with a fierceness that made Charlotte jump. “This is strictly the real deal. I love him.”

 

“I don’t get what you see in him,” Charlotte grumbled, checking the nutrition facts for a bag of chips that she then placed onto the third shelf. “He’s a dickhead.”

 

“Whiz’s sugarcoated, Charlotte,” Marvin explained. “He’s the one. I can feel it. We’re gonna always been together.” He smiled then, rather goofily, and Charlotte guffawed at the lovesick way her best friend was acting.

 

“You’re deluded,” She snapped, neither noticing the old couple at the end of the aisle, a black woman in a wheelchair and an elderly white man pushing his wife around. Charlotte glanced up, and grimaced. “Check out those two, Marv.” Marvin followed her gaze, and the couple quickly disappeared.

 

“They’ve been cruising’ this aisle all night,” Charlotte commented rather uneasily, a chill racing down her spine. Marvin smirked up at her, as his posture was slightly worse than hers.

 

“Maybe they like you,” He teased, and placed another pack of soda onto the shelf. Charlotte wrinkled her nose, and then turned back to her work.

 

“I don’t doubt it. That old lady’s been eyeing me like I was on the cover of a Playboy, or something,” She spun back to face her stacking, Marvin following suite.

 

 _“Charlotte DuBois, please see the assistant manager in aisle five,”_ The loudspeaker crackled, and Marvin shot his best friend a familiar, teasing grin. Charlotte let out a dramatic sigh up to the ceiling.

 

“You’re busted, dude,” Marvin cackled, Charlotte flipping him off as she stood. “That old couple musta heard you dissing him and told Mendel.” She patted his shoulder with a gloved hand, a frown situated across her face.

 

“See you in the unemployment line,” She bid goodbye, Marvin snorting as he dived back into his work while she stalked off. Before he could truly get into it, though, there was a shriek from about two aisles over that sounded suspiciously like Charlotte. Standing up, Marvin walked slowly out of his stationed area, feet clacking against the tiled flooring. He passed by his boss, and then stopped him with one hand.

 

“Did you...hear a scream?” He questioned confusedly, Mr. Kravitz giving him a furrowed eyebrowed expression.

 

“A scream?” He asked in concern, before shaking his head decidedly. “No.” Marvin stared at him in slight horror, blinking once, then twice. His boss headed off elsewhere, Marvin glancing back in the direction of aisle five.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

At some point during the night shift, Marvin ended up mopping the floors in aisle five. The freezers beside him hummed their usual song, as he drifted along almost zombie-like due to the fact that he was already kinda tired. His eyes fluttered around the freezers, and a glint of gold caught his eye in between the milk cartons. Holding onto the mop with one hand loosely, he bent down and cracked open the freezer. Fishing around with one hand, he grabbed onto the gold glinting, only to realize that it was Charlotte’s name tag. Straightening his back, he tucked the name tag into his jean pocket, and rushed off.

Whizzer dipped his finger into the salsa experimentally, before tasting it and instantly grimacing. Behind him, Marvin appeared, still holding his mop.

 

“Whizzer,” Marvin caught his attention, Whizzer turning in his spot to face his boyfriend. “Have you seen Charlotte?” Whizzer pursed his lips, before reaching out his tongue to lick off the remaining salsa.

 

“No,” He responded with. “Why? What’s up?” Marvin stared off for a moment, before a heavy hand settled on his shoulder.

 

“Charlotte left early,” Mr. Kravitz smiled at him. “She wasn’t feeling well.” Usually, the smile would have told Marvin that he still had a job, but right now, it sent shivers down his back. Whizzer shrugged, as their boss stalked off once more. Marvin didn’t seem to snap out of his trance, instead turning and heading back to aisle five. His grip on the mop tightened.

 

Just as he twisted around the corner, the freezer door he had found Charlotte’s name tag in opened. He watched in horror as the freezer door opened, to reveal Charlotte, who stepped out and glanced around. She was slightly frozen, though she didn’t seem to notice. She admired herself for a moment, Marvin almost too stunned to speak.

 

“Char, what are you doing?” Marvin asked her in surprise. “If Mr. Kravitz and Mendel catch you messing around like this they’ll flip out and can your ass.” Charlotte stared at her reflection in the freezer, patting her nose and cheeks. She then lifted her head, and looked at her best friend as though he were some sort of stranger.

 

“Excuse me,” She spoke, and then stumbled off, walking far too slow and far too awkwardly to actually be Charlotte. Marvin stepped back, as the white man from before appeared with an empty wheelchair. Charlotte strolled up to him, and took his hand. They then disappeared off together, Marvin scattered backwards in his step. He peered around to the other aisle to see Charlotte kiss the elderly white man on the cheek excitedly, the man rubbing her arms in amazement. Marvin’s mouth dropped open in complete horror and confusion.

 

The next day, he and Whizzer entered the store together, Marvin watching him like a hawk. They stepped through the doors, Whizzer eyeing him in slight worry.

 

“I’m telling you, Charlotte walked right out of the freezer,” Marvin promised, Whizzer raising an eyebrow. Marvin pressed a hand to his heart. “Scout’s honor!”

 

“You weren’t a scout,” Whizzer pointed out as they continued their trek to their stations, Marvin shrugging.

 

“Forget that,” Marvin dismissed it, his boyfriend rolling his eyes. “Give me one good reason that Charlotte would be mingling with the popsicles.”

 

“Charlotte is weird,” Whizzer offered. Marvin sighed at that, the two almost at the end of the store.

 

“Something’s freaky,” Marvin promised him, holding out a hand to stop Whizzer from walking anymore. “I can feel it.” Whizzer moved past his hand, and after a moment, Marvin followed dutifully. As they reached the exit into the warehouse part of the store, Charlotte appeared from the swinging doors, in an outfit similar to that of the elderly black woman’s from the night before.

 

“Charlotte,” Marvin greeted uncomfortably, Whizzer taking his arm and twisting them together. Charlotte watched him with a striking calmness. “What’s up?”

 

“I quit,” Charlotte told them, her posture stellar than as to what it had been before. Marvin blinked, and looked positively taken back.

 

“Huh?” Whizzer questioned, furrowing his eyebrows down to his eyes. Charlotte shrugged, and tucked her hands into her pockets.

 

“I’m moving onto bigger and better things, kids,” Charlotte explained, “I don’t have just me to think about anymore.” Before Marvin could process what the hell that statement could mean, Charlotte was moving away. As she did so, she looked Whizzer up and down contemplatively, then smiled at him genuinely. She had never done that before.

 

“You look handsome tonight, Whizzer,” She complimented, then walked away. Whizzer stole a look between Charlotte and Marvin, Marvin gaping openly.

 

“See what I mean? She’s so weird,” He whispered urgently, Marvin staring at his retreating best friend. Something was up, and he didn’t know what, but he knew for sure that he did not like it.

 

Marvin continued to stock apples, placing them in the correct section with a sleepiness he didn’t think he had. Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. Lifting his head up just slightly, he realized an elderly white woman was conversing with Mendel, the woman gesturing to one of the other workers. Trina, her name was, a girl who had gotten a scholarship to Columbia, only to trash it all through booze and failed Biology tests. She was stacking the shelves as well, placing bags of bread on the top shelf almost brainlessly. _Trina Macintosh._ Marvin swallowed roughly, and his eyes darted over to an elderly man in a scooter, the same one he had seen the night prior staring at him. He was staring once more, Marvin’s eyes widening in terror as the man gave him a small wave and scooted away. Marvin clutched the apple he was holding close to his chest, watching as Mendel strolled back towards the front desk, the elderly woman smiling excitedly at Trina before hobbling away.

 

 _“Trina Macintosh to aisle five,”_ The loudspeaker crackled, and Trina gave out a sigh before walking off in the direction of the freezers. Marvin stood up slowly, abandoning the apple and it’s crate of brethren. He peered into aisle two, where a bubbly, dopey girl by the name of Cordelia stood, checking the labels on certain bottles of soda. Across the way, an elderly woman eyed her carefully. He spun around, seeing a younger boy named Jason unpack things. There was an elderly man on his tail as well. There was a noise behind him, and he turned to see Charlotte walking beside the elderly man from before, past Whizzer’s station. His eyes widened almost comically as she observed Whizzer with her companion, both nodding in agreement. His feet picking themselves up almost robotically, he raced over to his boyfriend, standing so close their faces were inches apart.

 

“Come on, Whiz, we gotta get outta here,” Marvin urged him, Whizzer looking up from the salsa. “Something freaky is definitely going on, and I don’t like the feeling I’m getting.” Whizzer giggled.

 

“Silly, I can’t just leave,” Whizzer disagreed. “We’ll get fired, for sure.” Marvin made a scoffing noise, and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Whizzer’s waist.

 

“Forget the job, we’re in danger!” He hissed out, Whizzer placing a hand on his chest calmingly. At least, it used to calm Marvin down. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest at the moment, though, so it didn’t really effect him.

 

“Marv, listen to yourself,” Whizzer commanded, shifting to completely face his boyfriend. “Your sugar intake’s peaked.” Marvin leaned in closer.

 

“Look, I’m completely sane,” Marvin gritted through his clenched teeth, pushing to get the point across through Whizzer’s admittedly thick skull. “I’m more sane than I’ve been in a long time.”

 

“No one is completely sane here,” Whizzer corrected. “This annoying elevator music and the harsh fluorescent lighting throws everyone outta wack.”

 

 _“Whizzer Brown to aisle five,”_ The intercom sounded once more, Whizzer releasing himself from his boyfriend’s grip. Patting his shoulder, he made to leave.

 

“Catch ya later,” He bid goodbye, Marvin snapping forward and grabbing onto his arm. The sombrero on Whizzer’s back bounced.

 

“Whizzer!” Marvin tugged him back, Whizzer now appearing annoyed. “People are going into aisle five and coming back...different.” Whizzer rolled his lip up in that way he always did, the sight bothering Marvin more than it should have.

 

“I think you’ve been watching too many scary movies,” Whizzer told him, and the loudspeaker repeated the dooming message. “Remember the plan - two months more and then we boot it outta here. Now I’m outta here.” He made to leave once more, Marvin pulling him back.

 

“Listen, Whiz, I’m not gonna let you go,” Marvin told him seriously. “You won’t come back the same. I don’t want you to go.”

 

 _“Whizzer Brown to aisle five,”_ It spoke again, Whizzer glancing up at the ceiling. He grumbled something under his breath, and then stormed away from Marvin. His boyfriend followed after him hurriedly.

 

“Why don’t you just let him do his job?” Charlotte appeared from one of the aisles, grabbing onto his shoulders. Marvin growled at her, understanding she was not the same nerdy best friend he had talked to two days before.

 

“I thought you left,” He snapped angrily, Charlotte eyeing him coolly. She didn’t let go of him, instead stepping closer.

 

“I just came back to do a little shopping,” She whispered. Marvin stared at her for a moment, before shrugging her off and speeding towards aisle five. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck, yanking him backwards.

 

“For God’s sake, Whizzer!” Marvin yelled exasperatedly, pleading with his boyfriend to save the both of them. “Don’t go near there!” Charlotte opted to grab onto his arms to hold him back, Marvin fighting against her to get into aisle five.

 

“Whizzer!” He shrieked in terror. “Whizzer!” He threw his back backwards, and in that moment, Charlotte spun off of him onto the tiled flooring, hitting it roughly. He raced around the bend, just in time to see the freezer door open in front of Whizzer. He watched in frozen panic as Whizzer was stunned into silence, the air blowing onto his face in a cool beauty.

 

“No, Whiz!” He screamed, Whizzer inching closer in curiousity. “Don’t go in there! Whiz!” Whizzer stepped through the freezer, and Marvin became unpetrified, running towards the freezer. Too late, it had shut, Whizzer disappearing into the mist. After it cleared, Marvin yanked on the door handle, to no avail. All it presented were rows of ice cream cans.

 

He bolted to the front of the store, where Mr. Kravitz was standing at a cash register. He was checking Charlotte out. Mr. Kravitz ran a name tag, one that vaguely read Whizzer Brown, under the credit machine, and there was a bing. Marvin eyed it in shock.

 

“Thank you for shopping with us,” Mr. Kravitz told Charlotte, who smiled at him. She walked away, and Marvin pounded over to the cash register. Setting his hand firmly on the register, he took in a deep breath.

 

“I want to know,” He began, his boss giving him a strange look. “I want to know what the fuck happened to Whizzer.” Mr. Kravitz blinked, then bent back slightly.

 

“Whizzer went home,” He informed Marvin. “He wasn’t feeling well.” Marvin shook his head, a sick feeling bubbling up in his stomach at the image of Whizzer stepping into that freezer.

 

“Don’t give me that,” He snarled. “I saw. I saw what’s going down on aisle five.” Mr. Kravitz sent him a steady expression.

 

“Aisle five?” Mr. Kravitz raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I understand.” Marvin gave him a humorless chuckle, and licked his lips.

 

“You know what I’m talking about,” He assured him coolly. “The people who work here- they’re coming back different. They’re being changed.”

 

“Changed?” Mr Kravitz questioned, repeating the last word he spoke again. “Changed, Mr. Gershwin, in what way?” Marvin nodded, pursing his lips together.

 

“Talk to me,” He ordered, on the verge of hysteria. “What the hell is wrong with this place?” Mr. Kravitz looked offended.

 

“Nothing’s wrong!” He insisted. “Business is better than ever. In fact, we’re running low on stock.” Marvin glanced down at the aisles laid out before him and then turned back to his boss.

 

“What do you mean?” Marvin gasped. “The shelves are full, I stocked them myself!” Mr. Kravitz motioned loosely, and then stepped out from behind the cash register.

 

“I’ll tell you what, let’s go look at aisle five,” He offered. Marvin raised his eyebrows, and shook his head.

 

“Forget that bullshit! I’m not going anywhere near there,” He firmly stated, folding his arms across his chest. Mr. Kravitz shrugged helplessly.

 

“Fine,” He decided. “I’ll go see if there’s anything wrong with aisle five.” Marvin made a face as he trudged off. Glancing around, Marvin then shuffled towards towards the cash register. Rustling on his apron, he pulled off his name tag. Holding it underneath the scanner, he barely resisted the urge to scream as the bing sounded out. _Marvin Gershwin. Price: see manager._

 

He glanced behind him to see Mendel watching him. Turning to his other side, Mr. Kravitz stood there, that strange smile still on his face.

 

“Let’s go, Marvin,” He ordered. “I’ve got a customer waiting.” Behind him stood Charlotte, and the elderly man in the scooter, all watching him with the strange smiles.

 

He dropped his nametag, and bolted for the door. Attempting to unlock it, he jingled the handle uselessly. Eyeing his chasers worriedly, he then made a run for the back of the store, ducking behind one of the alises. Charlotte and Mendel followed, both walking the same slow pace they had been walking for his entirety of his night shift there. Charlotte attempted to grab at him, Marvin knocking over a stack of bean cans in his race to the Employee’s Only warehouse in the back. The cans spilled onto the floor, and Marvin watched from behind the swinging doors as his best friend tumbled to the ground. Scurrying backwards, he locked the door, and ran for the back of the warehouse, searching for another way out.

 

 _“Come on, Mr. Gershwin, I do have a business to run here,”_ Mr. Kravitz spoke from the intercom. Marvin tried the first back door he saw, but nothing opened. He then opened the back freezer door, only to find a pile of canes and wheelchairs. He stared in dismay, as a knock came from the first door. He picked up one of the canes, and slammed the door shut. He gripped it as a weapon, and stepped into the opening between all of the stock.

 

“Get away, you body snatching’ freaks!” He screamed, attempting to sound menacing, though a hint of terror crept through his voice.

 

“Marvin? Open up, it’s me!” Whizzer called out from behind one of the doors, Marvin’s grip slacking on the cane noticeably. At the sound of his boyfriend, he inched towards the door nervously.

 

“Whiz?” He whimpered, and stepped closer to the door. Whizzer’s hand appeared on the glass of the door, slapping against it fearfully. “No. I saw you. I saw you step into that freezer.”

 

“I escaped!” Whizzer promised him, a willowy image of him appearing behind the window. “Please, let me in! I’m terrified! Don’t let them get me. Please, Marv!” He waited for a moment, before his will broke and he unlocked the door. Grabbing Whizzer’s sleeve, he yanked him in, and then locked the doors once more behind them. Watching each other for a moment, they collided in a tight embrace.

 

“Thank God you’re okay,” Marvin murmured into Whizzer’s hair, the boy gripping him tightly, as though he were some sort of mirage. “We have to get out of here.” He pulled back.

 

“Come on,” Whizzer breathed. “I know the way.” He tugged Marvin along, the two teenagers stumbling through the back warehouse. They reached another set of doors, ones Marvin didn’t recognize.

 

“This used to be an old emergency exit,” He explained, Marvin eyeing him suspiciously. Whizzer shoved away a few crates that were blocking their path.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Marvin questioned. Whizzer grabbed his cheeks, and yanked their faces close. Marvin could feel his breath on his.

 

“It’s the only way out, Marvin,” He promised, Marvin sucking in a breath as to not get distracted by his boyfriend. Whizzer dropped his hands, and the two both simultaneously shoved their shoulders against the barrier. Marvin stumbled back into the store, that damn music still playing. There, waiting for him, were Charlotte, Mendel, the elderly man, and Mr. Kravitz.

 

“The only way out of our unproductive lives,” Whizzer corrected himself, and Marvin looked on in dread as he strolled over to connect hands with Charlotte, who smiled up at him. Marvin swallowed like he was downing an entire bottle of pills. “Youth is wasted on the young, Marvin.”

 

“Especially when those young are going nowhere in life,” Charlotte added on, Whizzer staring down at her as though she had hung the stars in the sky. Marvin felt like throwing up at the display of heterosexuality going on between his gay boyfriend and lesbian best friend.

 

“That’s garbage!” Marvin stuttered out. “You’re old, you’re dying, so you’re stealing young bodies. That’s what you’re doing.”

 

“Marvin, trust me,” Whizzer responded. “We’re gonna do more with your life than you ever would have.” Marvin almost bolted, when Charlotte and Mendel grabbed his arms.

 

“Let’s complete this transaction, shall we?” Mr. Kravitz suggested, the funny little smile still on his face. Marvin was dragged to aisle five, kicking and screaming.

 

“Think of it, Marvy,” Whizzer taunted, his voice going smooth and silky as though they were lying in the afterglow of a sexual act, Marvin’s heart practically pounding out of his chest. “Think of how easy things will be. We’ve been through it all. We’ve got more wisdom than you and your little boyfriend combined.”

 

“I like who I am!” Marvin protested. “I like having the chance to make my own mistakes. Let me have a chance to make something of my life!”

 

“Don’t you get it?” Mr. Kravitz interrupted him, as they passed aisle four. “You don’t have a life anymore. You’ve been bought.” The word circulated in Marvin’s head, his co-workers grips on his arms becoming stronger.

 

“Then I should warn you upfront mister,” Marvin called out to the elderly man, who was in the back of the group. “You’ve just bought yourself defective merchandise.” They reached aisle five, Marvin’s feet skidding against the floor. Mr. Kravitz turned back to the old man.

 

“It’s alright, they’re all a bit feisty at first,” He assured his client nervously, the old man seeming less and less like he wanted this to occur with each fighting minute.

 

“What the hell, we’re all alike,” He mocked his boss. “We’re not all alike. We’re not all alike!” He turned himself around in Mendel and Charlotte’s grip to face the trio standing behind him, face flushing with the force he was shoving against the two holding him back.

 

“Look, life may be shitty at times, but I’m not ready to disappear,” He snarled, then turned his direction towards the old man, who scooted up beside Mr. Kravitz and Whizzer. “Listen up, old man. You may rip off my body, there’s no way you’re gettin’ the rest.” The freezer door began to open behind him.

 

“See how much fun you’ll have inside me. It’s gonna be a tight squeeze,” He raised his eyebrows playfully, a hysterical smirk coming onto his face. “‘Cause I’m not bailin’. I’ll be making your life miserable. Fighting you every minute, every hour, every step of the way.” The elderly man motioned for Mr. Kravitz to lean down beside him, and began to whisper a conversation with him. Whizzer watched his boyfriend with folded arms, Marvin’s heart cracking just a little bit more at the vacant look in his eye. Their third-year anniversary had been coming up the next week.

 

Mr. Kravitz nodded, and stood up solemnly. Marvin swallowed anxiously, the scraggy hairs on his chin that had been forming an unshaved beard rustling along with him.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gershwin, but there’s been a misunderstanding. It’s unfortunate, but I’m going to have to let you go,” He apologized sincerely, Marvin staring at his boss with a look of complete confusion.

 

“Let me go?” He echoed in a whisper, voice shaking with the rest of his body. His boss nodded firmly.

 

“There’s no sale here,” He continued. “With your new outlook on life and strength of character, I’m afraid you really are defective merchandise.” The freezer door stayed open, though. Mendel and Charlotte let go of him. He eyed both of them, searching for a bit of life in his best friend’s eyes. There was none. Whizzer watched him steadily, visibly fighting down the younger boy’s soul to cry out to his boyfriend.

 

Marvin staggered backwards, eyes never leaving the group of people standing at the edge of ailise five. He eyed the freezer door, and then put up his middle finger at it. Spinning on his heel and running, he never again entered that grocery store.

 

“He’ll be back,” Charlotte smirked. “In fifty years.” Whizzer watched his girlfriend, a flicker of his real self coming out of the darkness.

 

“I’m not so sure,” He replied, pursing his lips. There they stood, until the lights went out on the grocery store’s street and the next day began.

 

**_Attention. Today's special: a word of advice. To those of you who are young and wandering aimlessly, get your act together._ **

 

_Cordelia folded up the stack of papers and shoved them back into her coat pocket, clearing her throat after all of that reading. For a moment, the group was silent. They then erupted into clapping, Whizzer close to tears._

 

_“I can’t believe you made me die,” Whizzer snapped, Marvin rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. He pressed his head into his shoulder, smirking as Whizzer snuggled up._

 

_“You’re just upset to think that you could ever lose me,” Marvin taunted, Whizzer fiddling with his coat buttons._

 

_“You wish,” Whizzer whispered, but glanced up at his boyfriend. Marvin pecked his cold lips once, just to reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. Charlotte pouted playfully._

 

_“Now I feel like my story sucks,” She sighed, Cordelia waving her off dismissively before wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist._

 

_“I’m sure it’s great!” Trina told her, her partner shooting Charlotte a thumbs up. The lesbians eyed her friends, who were all waiting in anticipation for the next story. She inhaled, and began to speak._


End file.
